Pokemorphs and Insurgents
by Flareon98
Summary: Team rocket has succeeded in taking over the Pokemon regions and now set their sights on the rest of the world. What stands between them and their goal is an insurgency hell bent on stopping them. Follow Ellis as he fights along side Insurgents, The allied forces and Pokemorphs in an attempt to take back his home land. Accepting O.Cs. "It's what we fight against that defines us."
1. Contact

Chapter 1: Contact

Rocket Occupied Goldenrod

"This is Oversight. There's a lot of movement down there."

"Copy, Oversight. Spearow 3 in position."

"Spearow 4 ready"

"Spearow 5 ready"

"Spearow 6 ready"

"Spearow 1 and 2 this is Spearow actual please respond ... I repeat please respond ... Damn it oversight find them."

"Yes Sir"

My name is Ellis Stratford, I'm Fifteen years old, Dark brown hair, brown eyes and 6ft 2in. Before I go on let me explain a few years back three of the evil team, Team Rocket, Team Galactic and Team plasma formed an alliance, keeping the name Team Rocket, took over the Pokémon regions and are now aiming for the rest of the world. Now some civilians and what's left of the military formed an insurgency among themselves. Yep. We blow shit up and raise hell. My unit, named Spearow Squadron, has the job to gather intelligence and eliminate high profile targets. In this unit is me, I act as an overwatch and sniper. Most of the unit calls me oversight or Ellis but I prefer Ell. The commanding officer of this unit is James Pine. He has white hair, green eyes, and his call sign is Spearow actual. Spearow 1 is Parker Jones. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is an explosive expert and in charge of demolition. We nicknamed him Demoman. Spearow 2 is Alice Harrison. She is about my age, has black hair, green/hazel eyes and her job is to hack computers and gather intel. Spearow 3 and 4 are twins, both having brown hair and brown eyes like me. They're names are Lisa and Rob, they are both about twelve years old, and they are both riflemen. Spearow 5 is Charles Lee. He has blond hair and hazel eyes. and he ... well ... Let's just say he likes to burn stuff. Spearow 6 is Johnson Miller. He has grey hair due to age and has amber eyes. Now he can build everything with anything due to him being our engineer. So back to what has happened.

"Found them! West ally behind the dumpster there's a rocket patrol most likely they turned off their radios." I was relieved that I found them.

"This is Spearow 1, charges set waiting command."

"Alright remember the mission distract them, get into the radio tower, find the intel, and get to evac point."

"Yes, sir." The rest of the squad said in unison.

"Blow them to hell, Demoman." James said over the radio.

"With pleasure, Captain."

"CLICK"

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the silent streets of Goldenrod.

"Well that got their attention. You got goons converging on the barracks." Another part of my job was to report enemy movement.

"Demoman looks like you kicked Beedrill's nest." I started to laugh at all the movement filling the streets.

"Spearow 3 and 4 take a left to avoid the patrol then link up with Spearow 1 and 2. Then you four need to move to the radio tower where Actual, 5, and 6 are waiting." Another part of my job was to direct the squad to there objective.

"Oversight this is actual were outside the tower."

"Really... That's impressive. Faster than I thought."

"Shut up Ell! Or I swear to Arceus I'll kill you! And wipe that grin off you face! Are you even listing to me!" Alice started to nag.

"When you two are done fighting each other, do you think you can take out those guards, Ell?"

"Give me a sec."

I looked through the scope of my MK 11, lined the cross hairs of my rifle up with guard ones heart. CRACK! The first shot hit its mark and the guard fell to the ground. Then guard two ran over to see what happened to guard one and when he knelt down to help ... CRACK! The second shot went through guard two's head.

"Actual you are clear to proceed."

"Good shooting Ell. Would not want to be in their position." Charles remarked.

"Intel should be on the third floor office complex. Oh and one last thing while you're in the tower: I cannot give you give you any sniper support."

I heard gun fire over the radio for a few minutes before the captain gave the all clear. They cleared floor 2 without a problem. On floor 3 they started searching for the intel.

"Alice start hacking in to those computers. Find all you can about those jamming frequency's." James orders.

"Everyone else start going through the filing cabinets."

"YES SIR!"

"Oversight, what do we got out there?"

"Patrol's still focused on the barracks."

"Good make your way to the evac point. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Understood, Actual." With that I left my position on the department store roof and made a mad dash across the city to the docks where my squad was waiting.

"Ellis, you won't believe what we found."

* * *

O.C submission form

Gender (Male or Female)

Name

Age

personality

hair color

Eye color

Features (Height, if Pokemorph fur,feather or scale color )

Species (Human or Pokemorph)

If Pokemorph 4 moves

Back story

Specialty (Riflemen, Sniper etc)

Ether P.M or post in reviews

Thank you.


	2. Intel and Raids

Chapter 2: Intel and Raids

Insurgent Camp

We made it back to camp without a problem. We made it to our squad's barracks tent and Alice told me what they found. She said she found the rocket jamming codes and this is the interesting thing. "We found this." Alice said placing an open file and audio recordings on the table. I picked up one of the recordings and began to listen.

"January, twenty fifth, 2045: Sir Project X is going well with many successful results."  
"January, twenty fifth, 2045: Excellent. How long until the weapon can be deployed?"  
"January, twenty fifth, 2045: Sir the Project X is not yet ready for deployment due to some of the subjects being a bit... difficult and others still need training."  
"January, twenty fifth, 2045: I WANT THAT WEAPON READY IN A MATTER OF DAYS. THE INSURGENTS ARE ON TO US!"  
"January, twenty fifth, 2045: Yes sir!"  
*Transmission end*

"What's Project X?" I asked

"Read this." James handed me a packet of papers it read. 7/20/2044 Experiment X Launch. Project X is the process of turning Humans into a Pokémon Human hybrid or what is being referred to as a Pokémorph to be used as a weapon to end the insurgency and to decimate the allied forces. The Launch of Project X begins on the fifteenth of September.

"I don't believe this. I-i-it's impossible." I said  
"That's what we thought... but then we saw... this." Alice handed me some pictures  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. They were pictures of half people and half Pokémon.  
"We also found this." Alice handed me a map on this map were locations I was guessing to be research facilities.

"We learned Insurgents raided one an few years back but Team Rocket detonated a self-destructed sequence killing everyone and everything in the facility." said Lisa.  
"W-We have to report this to the Colonel." I stammered.

"We can't do that Ellis. You see, the Colonel was one of the people on the mission he and some other units were outside the facility ready for evac." said James. I stared at him confused for a few minutes.

"So"

So he will lead an all out attack getting everyone killed."

"Alright what do we do captain?"

"We get permission from the Colonel to raid one of the compound." James said in a confident voice.  
"And how do we do that genius! You just said he can't know." Rob said. You could tell by looking at him he was irritated.  
"We say we are raiding a prison camp and he will let us go."  
"I see the logic in this." Said Johnson.  
"We will need more than just this squad to perform a successful raid." I stated.  
"What if we were to let 2nd squad in on this. I mean, they can be trusted." We all looked at Alice and we knew we could trust the 2nd squad.

7:00 P.M.  
Command tent

"Colonel Olson, permission to raid a Rocket prison camp." Asked James. Colonel Olson he is in his sixty's his hair grey with age.

"Permission granted. Captain Pine, how do you plan to get in?" Olson asked. James laid a map of the black thorn highlands on the table and pointed to a ridge north of the compound.  
"We will drop private Stratford off here to set up overwatch." He moved his finger down west of the ridge to the valley below. "Spearow squadron and 2nd squadron will land here and with the help of Ellis we will infiltrated the compound and liberate the prisoners." James went through the process, "Any questions?"  
"How will we get in?" Asked the commander of 2nd squad.  
"We will get in via helicopter."  
"Do we have air support?" This question came from Alice.  
"No we only have the one helicopter and it can only do transports."  
I being a smart asked one question. "What's the meaning of life, Captain?" This caused most people to laugh but enraged James.  
"CAN IT ELLIS! WE DON'T NEED YOUR USELESS QUESTIONS!"  
"Now does anyone have questions that correspond to the mission?" James asked still a bit irritated. "Good get some rest we leave at oh-four-hundred hours."

I spent the some of the night cleaning my weapons which consisted of an MK 11 a Colt .45 and my combat knife. My entire gear set is my radio, my MK 11, my Colt .45, my knife, some grenades, a flash light, and some flash bangs.

4:00 A.M.  
Insurgent camp

As expected, we were loaded into a Chinook helicopter and were airborne in a matter of minutes. Operation Liberation is about to begin.


	3. Black Thorn Valley Raiders

Chapter 3: Black Thorn Valley Raiders

6:00 A.M.

"Touching Down. Oversight be ready to get off... 3.2.1. Now get out oversight!" The pilot of the helicopter yelled. I stood up and ran out of the helicopter and took cover behind the rocks. Then the helicopter took off and moved down into the valley. I started searching for a place to set up oversight and found a group of rocks to take cover behind. I soon set up oversight and just in time to see the Chinook touch down and drop off Spearow and 2nd squads.

"Oversight do you have eyes on us?"

"I See you captain I can also see the compound and some gun trucks oh is that a .50 Cal I see."

"I get you can see everything. The thing I want to know is what the status of their troops is?"

"Let's see um... it looks like a mixture of honor guards, Grunt's and some guards using Houndooms."

"Any heavy weaponry besides the .50?"

"They got some APVs and as I said some gun trucks."

"Alright now we wait."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one on a cliff!" Great now I'm alone while they are probably playing a game of cards. Sometimes they really piss me off. I sat there thinking then it occurred to me that I had brought a book along so I could read. I pulled the book out of my satchel. In black letters on the front it read. All Quiet on the Western Front. I began to read.

One.

We are at rest five miles behind the front. Yesterday we were relieved, and now our bellies are full of beef and haricot beans. We are satisfied and at peace. Each man has another mess-tin full for the evening; and, what is more, there is a double ration of sausage and bread.

Now that sounds good I said out loud.

That puts a man in fine trim. We have not had such luck as this for a long time. The cook with his carroty head is begging us to eat; he beckons with his ladle to everyone that passes, and spoons him out a great dollop. He does not see how he can empty his stew-pot in time for coffee. Tjaden and Müller have produced two washbasins and had them filled up to the brim as a reserve. In Tjaden this is voracity, in Müller it is foresight. Where Tjaden puts it all is a mystery, for he is and always will be as thin as a rake. What's more important still is the issue of a double ration of smokes.

Reminds me of someone I know.

Ten cigars, twenty cigarettes, and two quid's of chew per man; now that is decent. I have exchanged my chewing tobacco with Katczinsky for his cigarettes, which means I have forty altogether. That's enough for a day.

I like this book already. I was laughing because this character Tjaden reminds me so much of James.

Black thorn valley

7:00 A.M.

I stopped reading thirty minutes ago and started looking down into the valley and found out that the gun trucks a certain rout the guards on the wall are not that smart and Johnson missed his strait while playing poker with Lisa, Rob, Charles, James and some people from 2nd squad.

"Oversight where about to move into the compound. Have you found us a way in?

"Well yes while you were busy losing money to Charles who by the way was cheating. If you could capture a gun truck could get close without them knowing."

"You impress me sometimes oversight, what were you doing up there reading All Quite on the Western Front". You could tell he was joking.

"Actually Captain... I was."

"Oh um well then back to the gun truck thing."

"The process is simple, 1 Take out a tire, 2 take out the gunner, 3 rush the truck and take out the crew, 4 fix the tire, 5 drive up to the compound and try not to get killed. See simple."

My allies got in to position soon after came a gun truck, they ambushed them took out the gunner and crew and were on their way.

"Alright approaching the gate. Johnson get on the .50 when were past the gate unload on them."

"Yes Captain."

"After that Charles you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Alright here we go!"

The gun truck smashed through the gate and took the rocket grunts by surprise. As ordered Johnson got in to the gun turret and fired and kept firing in till the barrel was red hot and went back into the truck. The rocket grunts swarmed the truck and were preparing to fire. Then Charles jumped out of truck flamethrower in hand and burned all the rocket grunts. This is what is I meant when I said he likes to burn stuff. I personally hate the use of flamethrowers. After Charles little display 2nd and Spearow squadrons dismounted the truck.

"Alright we needed to evacuate the test subjects all Pokémorphs are presumed friendly unless you are fired upon by them. Oversight wha."

James was interrupted by the sound a rotor blade.

"Did any one call for air support?" Asked a member of 2nd squad.

"Maybe it's an evac helicopter."

"Oversight what is it?"

"I don't know James."

Then it occurred to me we have a Chinook helicopter it has two rotor blades and I only hear one? Then an attack helicopter came over the ridge.

"SHIT GET TO COVER!" I yelled and everyone in the compound began running for whatever cover they could find. Luckily it passed over them but it saw something else... me!

I began running from the helicopter as it fired down on me. I'll tell you this dodging bullets and rockets it's not fun. My luck soon ran out when I was faced with a cliff. Life gave me two options, one face a fully armed fully equipped helicopter with an Mk 11 and a colt .45. Or jump off a one hundred foot cliff into a river and hope I live. At this moment in time I like option two. I began running again strait off the cliff Praying that I'll live. Then the world went black.

Somewhere in the black thorn highlands

I woke up who knows how many hours later.

"So I'm not dead." I said out loud.

"That was one hell of a stunt you pulled back there." I was surprised by a female voice behind me. I turned and saw a girl about 17, 5ft 2, blond hair blue eyes and had cat ears and a curly tail my guess a Glameow morph. I made a quick movement to my hip where I keep my side arm to find it was gone.

"Looking for this?" I turned to see a boy looks to be about 14, Purple hair, Lime green eyes, Green and black scales covered his face arms and legs, He also had blue fangs, tongue and a serpent like tail a Seviper morph.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my rifle if I am fast enough I can get it. I rolled over to reach my rifle only for the Glameow girl to get to it before me.

"I don't think so." She was serious.

"So what do you want?" I asked

"The correct answer is what do you want rocket grunt!?" This voice came from behind me. There was a girl about 16, Platinum blond hair with blue and pink streaks that fall to her waist, pink eyes, she has scales that down her arms starting at her elbows these same scales run down her legs. A Milotic morph.

"So that is who you think I am a rocket grunt ha."

"What's so funny?" Asked the Seviper boy.

"Nothing it's that I am the exact opposite of a rocket grunt."

"And what's that?"

"An insurgent." I explained to them that I am an insurgent with the Johto insurgency. I gave them a rundown of all the events up to now.

"Ok that's a lot to take in. Maya" The Milotic morph said addressing the Glameow morph "You and Ren find Annie I think she was an insurgent at one point."

"Yes Gabi." With that Maya and Ren the Seviper morph went to go find Annie who ever she was. They came back a few minutes later with a Glaceon morph in tow. The Glaceon morph was about 13 year's old, light blue hair and eyes, about 5 feet tall, she has blue fox like ears and tail, she also carried M4 carbine.

"Annie this boy here. What's your name again?" Said Gabi.

"Ellis."

"Ellis here is part of the Johto insurgency, and if I'm correct you too were part of an insurgency."

"Yes I was part of the Sinnoh insurgency. Before I was captured and brought here." Annie looked depressed when she said that. I decided to change the subject.

"Well I need to meet up with my squad. We are going to raid the valley research facility."

"Let us help you it will to serve two purposes, one it will help you and your squad, two it will get us revenge."

"Alright." I said loading the first round into the chamber of my .45. "Let's go save some prisoners."

* * *

Alright I had to make a few adjustments to the O.C form so here it is

O.C submission form

Gender (Male or Female)

Name

Age

personality

Faction (Insurgents, Team Rocket or Allied forces)

hair color

Eye color

Features (Height, if Pokemorph fur,feather or scale color )

Clothing

Species (Human or Pokemorph)

If Pokemorph 4 moves

Back story

Specialty (Riflemen, Sniper etc)

Last I would like to take the time to advertise my friend Jace the Darkslayer and to thank Lectro,Ins4ne Gam3r and slendie258 for their .


	4. Kick 'em in the Teeth

Chapter 4: Kick 'em in the Teeth  
Gabi, Maya, Ren, Annie and I followed the river out of the canyon back into the valley. I stopped the group in order to make a plan.  
"Alright after the helicopter attack Spearow and 2nd squad must have pulled back in order to prevent any causalities. Now what I think is we link up with them and launch a coordinated assault on the facility."  
"Why don't we attack now?" Maya asked.  
"We are out gunned, under equipped, and lack man power to take the compound."  
"We have a sniper and four Pokémorphs what else do we need? I say we launch a preemptive strike we'll take the compound that way." Gabi said. I got to say, she has a tactical mind set.  
"Yeah we might but it might be too risky. I mean, we might get killed or worse, captured."  
Gabi was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound a jet engine.

Allied Forces' pilot's POV  
Black thorn valley  
"Hey Shocker got what looks like some, um, Team Rocket movement. Should we engage?'  
"Negative Raptor, Admiral says recon only."  
"Copy that."  
My name is Claus smith. I have blond hair blue eyes 6ft tall 15 years old. I'm a pilot for the United States Air Force and part of the Allied Forces. I fly an F-18 Hornet with my friend and co-pilot, Jordan Mason. He has black hair and brown eyes and we are both the same age. At this point in time we are flying recon.  
"Shit, Shocker they have missiles locked on to us!"  
The rocket missile batteries fired two missiles at us.  
"Shocker, what the hell are you doing?! get rid of those missiles!"  
"Got it! Firing counter measures!"  
The missile started to get close then turned on the counter measures. Lucky for us they hit them.  
"Now can we engage!?"  
"HELL YEAH!"  
I pushed down on the throttle putting the jet in a steep dive.  
"THE HELL YOU DOING RAPTOR THIS IS NOT A DIVE BOMBER!"  
"IT IS NOW SO SHUT UP!"  
I started counting in my head awaiting the perfect time to release the bombs. 3...2...1 bombs away. I pulled back on the throttle bringing the plane back up barely escaping the explosion.  
"SAM's destroyed."  
"Raptor don't ever...ever do that again."  
I had to laugh at what Jordan said.

"Ellis POV"  
We looked up and saw an allied forces F-18 fly overhead and we all cheered when it dive down and destroyed some Team Rocket Missile batteries. When I saw that jet fly over I knew that the war is now on a level plane. The jet continued to circle the area as we continued on through the valet trying to find my comrades. We were shocked when the dived on us and I swear I saw the pilot smile as he saw us scatter and jumped onto the ground. Then I heard a voice over the radio.  
"Sorry about that lad I couldn't see who you were." The voice said laughing.  
"Um, who is this?"  
"You see the jet?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm in the front seat."  
"You where the one who dived on us!?" I was stammered this pilot was rude as hell.  
"Yeah. The name's Claus and the one in the back is Jordan."  
"Well I'm Ellis and with me I have Ren, Maya, Gabi and Annie." I introduced us.  
"Oh you're talking about those Poké People. Well I am very sorry about diving on you so how can I make it up to ya?"  
"Well we can start with finding my squad."  
"Let me guess it's a group of fourteen people."  
"How did you know?"  
'They are about five miles away." Claus said bluntly.  
"Second thing, can you provide air support?"  
"Sorry can't do that right now were almost out of fuel thanks to ** up there." Jordan said not happy with Claus flying.  
"What we can do is return to the U.S.S Enterprise refuel, re-equip and come back with our full squadron."  
"I'm fine with that." I said not minding the plan.  
'Alright good luck and don't get killed." Claus started turning the jet back down south towards the ocean.

Claus POV  
U.S.S Enterprise Allied Fleet  
We arrived on the flight deck of the Enterprise and I looked around at our fleet. Some of the ships were close to us. Our sister ship the U.S.S Nimitz, 2 Littoral combat ship the U.S.S Independence and the U.S.S Freedom, 3 frigates the U.S.S Ingraham, U.S.S Kauffman and the U.S.S Samuel B. Roberts, we took 2 old battleships that were being used as museums the U.S.S Missouri and the U.S.S Iowa and we had many destroys and submarines but they were too far off to read the name.  
"Jordan, Claus, the Admiral wants to see us C.I.C." The order came from a fellow pilot Alex Mason who ends up being Jordan's older brother. Jordan, Alex and I started walking to C.I.C.  
"Why do you think the Admiral wants see us?" I asked  
"Probably for that trick you pulled." Alex remarked  
"Hey they fired first." Jordan said glaring at his brother  
"I bet he has his reasons." I said before we entered the C.I.C were the admiral was waiting. Admiral Morrison is 62 years old, grey hair and strict as hell. We all walked in and saluted I looked around and saw the rest of my unit.  
"At ease." He said  
"Sir if this is about the bombing I would like to go on record that they fired first." Jordan said  
"No Jordan it was a good thing you destroyed those SAM's you and Claus have opened away in to the valley." Admiral Morrison turned to a map on the desk behind him. "We heard your conversation with the insurgents on the ground and we made a plan to give them air support. From the pictures you got from you recon mission we know where the insurgent are along with rocket positions in the valley." He turned back to us. Your job will be to clear a path for the insurgent so they can evac those prisoners. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow morning we kick Team Rocket in the teeth."

* * *

The posting of chapters might be slower for some time due to school ending and graduation and all that magical crap.

Thank you for reading

Please review


	5. Poker game and a Counter attack

Chapter 5: Poker game and a Counter attack  
Ellis POV

Black Thorn Highlands

After the jet had left, my allies found me. I introduced them to Maya, Gabi, Ren and Annie.  
"Well we have a lot of time before the jets return; How about a game of cards?" Charles suggested with a maniacal grin on this face.  
"That's a great idea." I said, turning to Charles, "But first, handover the cards you have up your sleeve." I said sternly, He handed over some face cards and aces. James pulled a fresh deck of cards out of his coat pocket and tossed them to me.

"You deal." He said  
"Let's get started then."

I shuffled the cards and dealt two to everyone who was playing which consisted of James, Charles, Alice, Johnson, Annie, Gabi and I.  
"Johnson you got big blind, Alice small blind." I said "James you first."  
"I raise." He put in 100 poke-dollars.  
"I call." Charles put in the same amount.  
"I fold." Annie put her cards off to the side.  
"I raise." Gabi said putting 150 Poke-dollars in the center.  
"I call." I said putting the same amount of money in the center.

I put three cards in the center, a king, 9 and queen. I having a king and a 4 knew I could win with a pair of kings.  
The next part happened like this. Johnson Check, Alice fold, James check, Charles checked, I raised 150 then Gabi raised 200. I put down another card: a jack. With the next round starting, Johnson folded, James checked, Charles folded, I raised 200 and Gabi called. I place the last cards down, a 10 and James folded, I raised another 200, and Gabi called. I revealed my hand and stated reach for the money, and then Gabi grabbed my arm.  
"Not so fast." She said showing her hand a 7 and an 8. Damn it 8, 9, 10, jack and a queen all of clubs a Straight Flush. Gabi got all 1250 dollars, Ren and Maya started to laugh at me along with everyone else. We went on playing poker for about 45 minutes, I lost some hands and won others. We stopped playing in order to prepare for our counter attack.

"Maya" I said and tossed her a spare Beretta M9. "You might need it." I also gave Ren my combat knife and Gabi an AK-47. James captured on our first attempt. We soon mounted some gun trucks and went down the road a few miles into a staging position awaiting the jets. Not long after we got in position we heard the unmistakable sound of jet engines. Claus told us the plan. The jets are going to blow the gates and take out the armored vehicles, and then we'll charge through and evacuate as many prisoners as possible.

"This is Raptor, beginning approach." Claus announced. With that Claus broke formation and flew towards the gate. The other two jets flew down as well. Once over the gate Claus and Jordan released their bombs followed by the other two. That was our cue, James sped down the road and into the compound, I jumped out of the truck with my .45 raised and started to pick off the stragglers. My squad did the same with their weapons. One honor guard office raised his pistol and I took him out with three rounds to the chest then reloaded. I walked over and picked up his pistol, it was a Mauser C96 a World War 2 era pistol and I put it in my satchel to add to my collection of officer pistols. Funny thing is this is almost the same way I got my Colt 1911. We moved into the facility and it was scary how white the walls were, we moved down the hall trying to find where they kept the prisoners. We turned in to another hall and saw a heavy cast iron door and we knew that's where they keep the test subjects.

"Parker, hopefully you still have those charges." James said, staring at the heavy iron door.  
"Never leave home without 'em, Cap." Parker held up a stick of C-4. He started setting the charges while we covered the hall.  
"Charges set Captain."  
"Well what are you waiting for, get us in."  
"Yes, sir." Parker detonated the charges leaving a gaping hole where the door once was.

"They must have heard that." I said looking down the hall "Lets hurry." We started shooting off the locks of the cells. Once the cells were all open I took count of all the Pokémorphs. There were 20 in total. James told them who we are, why we are here and to come with us. After that we started making our way back down the hall with the Pokémorphs in tow. We turned into the last hall and there was a squad of Rocket Honor Guard and about 7 Pokémorphs loyal to Rocket. I dropped to the ground and took out my pistol, firing into the Rocket Guards. My squad also engaged the enemy while Annie moved the escaping Pokémorphs to cover. The rocket guards began to fire as well and one Pokémorph, a Zangoose morph, charged us with a katana. Getting too close I got up and continued to fire but soon ran out of ammo. With no more clips left I pulled out a tomahawk and started blocking the katana with it barely getting chances to swing. Suddenly Ren jumped in front of me and began using his knife fighting the Zangoose morph and pushing him back. Soon Ren and I fought together, breaking his defense with Ren slashing. Then Annie yelled for us to duck. Both Ren and I fell to the floor and Annie used an ice beam, freezing the Zangoose morph solid. I took the time to study the frozen morph. He wore a Team Rocket uniform and the name tag said Sei. I looked around and most of the Honor Guards were dead or running for their lives. I turned and saw that Johnson was bleeding heavily. I ran to him along with James who had a med kit in his hands.  
"Shit! He needs a doctor." I said to James.

"I'm a doctor." I turned and to see a girl about 17 with shimmering blue eyes, Brunette hair with a yellow clip holding her bangs. She also has pink floppy ears and tail, a Chansey morph. James and I made room for the girl and watch as she made quick work of Johnson's injuries. We thanked her and I asked her name.  
"Luna, Luna Webb."  
"Nice to meet you. Now, let's get the hell out of here." I said and started everyone towards the door. Once outside, we ran to the Chinook helicopter which was already waiting for us. We loaded the morphs into the helicopter. I radioed Claus telling him the mission was a success and for him to return to his ship. I looked out of the helicopter and watched the facility disappear as we flew away. After three days of fighting, we accomplished our mission and were heading home. You can tell by the faces of my comrades that they were tired and most already asleep. The Pokémorphs are happy to be out of the facility. I started to think. Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance to end Team Rocket's reign in the regions, But, it will be hard. Johto is still heavily defended and Sinnoh is a god damn fortress.

* * *

I would like to thank Jace the DarkSlayer and slendie258 for their O.C.


	6. Training for invasion

Chapter 6: Training for invasion

Insurgent camp

Once we returned to camp we were greeted by some medics and Colonel Olson who was clearly pissed off at us lying to him about the mission.

"CAPTAIN," Olson started yelling a James. "YOU SAID THIS WAS A RESCUE MISSION!"

"Well Colonel it was a rescue mission at a Rocket prison camp, we just left out who we were rescuing." James replied calmly and simply which just pissed Olson off more.

"I CAN HAVE YOU COURTMARIALED FOR THIS!" At this point Olson was fuming.

"No sir you can't, this is a militia not regular army sir."

"THEN I'LL HAVE YOU SHOT!" Olson pulled out his side arm which resulted in me pulling the C96 and pointing it at the Colonel. I noticed that the rest of Spearow squadron had their side arms trained on Olson with the exception of James who just stood there, some of the other insurgents who know James also had weapons pointed at Olson.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Olson yelled.

"Sir I suggest you lower your weapon," I started "Or I will have to shoot you." Colonel Olson lowered his weapon and so did everyone else.

"I won't forget this." Then Olson walked away.

"That was exciting." I said walking to the barracks. Once there I went to sleep.

I woke up the next day and headed out to the firing range. I was about half way their when rob ran up to me out of breath and excited about something.

"Ellis ... allied forces ... in camp ... they want ... to meet ... all of us." Rob said in between gasps. When Rob was ready we ran into the command tent where Spearow squadron Maya, Gabi, Ren and Annie were waiting along with some men I have never seen before. One of the Men introduced himself.

"Hello I am Admiral Morrison. The people next to me are Claus Smith and Jordan Mason two of my best pilots."

"It's good to officially meet you Ellis." Claus said.

"Can you explain why you are here?" Olson interrupted

"We need your cooperation in an upcoming mission." The Admiral said.

"What kind of mission?" Maya asked curiously.

"The allied nations are landing on the beaches of Sinnoh." Admiral Morrison said.

"Like the Normandy landings of world war 2?" I asked.

"Exactly we will need the insurgents help if we want to take the beach heads. If you help us you are going to be some of the first to land on the beaches." Morrison said.

"But almost none of the first to land ever made the first sea wall!" Alice stammered "We'll be torn to pieces."

"I agree most of wont even get off the LVT!" parker yelled.

"Hell their costal guns will kill us before we get a shot off." Rob said a bit shaken.

"What are we sacrificial pawns?" I asked.

"Not at all you'll be landing the same time our soldiers are. No one is a pawn in this war." Morrison said solemnly which calmed us a bit. "We set up a training site near Cianwood City seeing that it is an insurgent stronghold and the insurgents there have agreed to help and join us. Now will you join us?"

We all stood silent for a few minutes in till James spoke up. "We will join you admiral." James answered with all of us agreeing. Later that day we along with other insurgent were loaded into helicopters and brought to a make shift air field near Cianwood and then lead to barracks where we would stay for training. The next few days were hard and tiring, we are put through rigorous training. Using my MK-11 on the beaches would be almost useless so they gave me an M14and told me to deal with it. They split Spearow Squadron up to train in different areas for example Charles knew how to use a flame thrower so he was taught how to clear trenches and bunkers. I was assigned to train with a sharp shooter unit. Most of the training was mainly loading into LVT's, unloading onto the beaches and making to the first sea wall while under constant fire using paintballs of course. This soon turned into a game between attackers and defenders. But at least at the end of the day I could go to the barracks where and be with friends.

A month later we are fully trained and equipped with better weapons than we used to have. One thing that surprised me is that escaped Pokémorphs would enlist in the allied forces and train alongside us preparing for the invasion. Later we were called to the command building for a mission briefing led by Admiral Morrison who has been overseeing the training.

"The Sinnoh landings will commence on the sixth of June." Morrison started. "The U.S 4th infantry division will land on the beach close to Sunnyshore city you will have the support of the 82nd and 101st airborne divisions we have named this beach Utah, The 1st and 29th Infantry divisions along with insurgents will land on the beach near Pastoria city we have named this beach Omaha, The 50th British Infantry division will land near the pal park we have named this beach Gold, The 3rd Canadian Infantry division will land near sandgem town beach name Juno last the 3rd British division will land near twinleaf town beach name Sword you will have the support of the 6th airborne. You have your objectives study the maps and alert your men we leave in four days." Then the Admiral left the room

James and I walked back to the barracks to tell the rest of the squad what happened and to inform them about where we would be landing. Once there James whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up; this operation shall take place and the sixth of June, we will be landing on the beach near Pastoria beach name Omaha." James said.

"Also we will be landing with the 1st and 29th infantry." I added

"What are the beach defenses?" Gabi asked.

"We expect any ware from Foxholes to heavy gun emplacements, what we need to be worried about are the machine guns from bunkers and mortar pits." I answered "The bad news is that it is 200 yards to the first sea wall." I said grimly.

"Will we have air support?" Asked Parker.

"AA is to strong in this area so until we take them out all we have is the naval bombardments." James said. "Now I want you to spread what we just told you to the others they need to know this we leave in three days."


	7. The Longest Day

Chapter 7: The Longest Day

Pastoria beach (Omaha Beach)

I stood there on the deck of the U.S.S Nicholson watching as artillery fire from ships pound the beach soon the artillery stopped and I knew that it was time for the landing phase of the operation. I walked from where I was standing to James on the other side of the deck.

"It's scary... the power of these ships." I said trying to get my mind off the landings.

"If I now our enemy this bombardment will barely scratch the surface. Their probably waiting in a bunker waiting to kill the first man off the LVT." James said grimly.

"How many do you think will make the first sea wall?" I asked.

"You, me, Spearow squadron some of the other soldiers. But I don't like my chances." He said bluntly.

Then the whistle sounded signaling for us to start loading into the LVT's. "Hey James." James turned top look at me "Watch my back and I'll watch yours." I said before climbing down a laddered in to a landing craft. Once in the craft I saw my unit sitting down, Rob and his sister looked scared, Parker was praying, Alice and Charles loading their weapons. As I looked at my friends I had to wonder who will make it the 200 yards and who won't. I sat down near the ramp meaning I was to be the first off the craft and onto the beach. Soon I felt the craft moving and heard machine gun rounds fly overhead and the splash of missed artillery rounds. An explosion behind made me jump up and stuck my head out to see what happened, an LVT had been hit and destroyed, A machine gun round hit my helmet and I jumped down to the floor of the craft.

"Serves you right for sticking your head out." Ren said causing everyone in the craft to laugh.

"30 SECONDS!" The driver announced we all stood up weapons ready and prepared to dash to the sea wall.

"15 SECONDS!" I started to think. What the hell am I doing here 15 years old and scared to death my hearts pounding in my chest and most don't even make the first sea wall.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The ramp dropped and I ran for the wall the man on my right was hit by machine gun fire the man on my left was killed by a mine. Still I ran for the wall not daring to look behind me. Around me I heard the screams of the dying and wounded. Finally I made it to the first sea wall. I backed up a bit where I could see the enemy but they can't see me. I started to lay down covering fire for the soldiers still running for the wall. Next I was joined by Parker who slumped down at the sea wall taking is helmet off.

"Did you see the others?" I asked.

"Haven't seen them since the craft."

Later I was joined by Gabi, Ren and Charles. Looking down the wall I saw about 14 soldiers, Then I looked back at the beach and saw James in a shell hole with Alice firing at the bunkers. Parker and I motioned them to run to us they got up and ran safely to us. Later the rest of Spearow squadron was at the sea wall.

"What now James, we made it to the sea wall." Luna asked.

"We wait for the second wave of troops we lack the man power to take the bunkers and trenches."

So that is what we did laying down cover fire for the troops coming ashore. We called in bombardments on areas we thought might be gun batteries or machine gun nests, we did all we could for our comrades, When they were confused we called out to them, When they fell we ran out to get them, we were not going to let them die on this god forsaken beach. Soon enough soldiers were at the wall and preparing for the next charge.

"Ellis fix your bayonet you're going to need it." James said loading his rifle. We started to climb the wall to our next objective the trenches then on to the coastal guns. Once over the slope I began my charge to the trenches. But was cut short by heavy machine gun and mortar fire forcing us to find whatever cover we could find. I took refuge in crater made by a mortar. Looking around I could see soldier all over the beach were pin down. For three hours I stayed in the hole not daring to lift my head in fear of being shot. I heard fire from a cannon behind me behind me and turned to see an M1A2 Abrams tank coming over the slope of the wall. The tank moved up the beach unfazed by team Rockets futile attempts to stop it. It finally stopped next to the crater I was taking cover in.

"Looks like you could use some help!" The tank commander yelled.

"You could have gotten here sooner." I yelled back but relived to see them.

"Yeah well we kept getting bogged down but were here now so how can we help."

"You see that sand mound?"

"Yeah"

"That a Rocket machine gun nest has been killing our boys all morning. Can't get a good shot off."

"I understand. Gunner we need a HEAT round immediate front fire now." The tank then fired a round at the machine gun nest destroying it and leaving a crater.

"Anything else?"

"Just provide cover fire for us."

"Alright give 'em hell!" He ordered the men in the tank to fire at the bunkers and machine gun nest while I ran forward and dived into a trench. Looking around I saw that my squadron had made it into the trench. We went into the cycle of clearing trenches and bunkers destroying heavy guns and after twenty-four hours of heavy fighting Omaha Beach had been secured and a beach head set up. Our loss is what hit us hard 4,000 killed and many more wounded. This is just one step in the liberation of the regions.

* * *

That was chapter 7 and yes I did base it off the Normandy landings or D-Day.

To all my American readers Happy Independence Day.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	8. Battle for Pastoria

Chapter 8: Battle for Pastoria

Allied Beach Head

Three days after the landings James and I along with commanders of other divisions were called to the command tent for mission briefings.

"Gentlemen I've called you here today to discuss the situation about Pastoria city. We have made no head way in taking the city not only that our scouts have reported that Team rockets 53rd armor and 75th honor guard divisions is one day out. So we have devised a plan, The 1st Infantry will attack from the east, The 29th Infantry will attack from the west and the 82nd airborne partnered with some of the insurgents will attack from inside the city." Admiral Morrison said pointing at the map of the surrounding area.

"Sir, how will we get in?" James asked confused at the Admiral plan.

"I did say you are partnered with the airborne."

Later that day we boarded a C-130 with members of the 82nd and soon took off. Jumping out of an aircraft was not something I expect to do in my life time it's exciting but for James he's pale as a ghost.

"Don't like flying." I stated.

"I'm not overly fond of the idea." He said nervously.

"Don't worry," This came from a member of the airborne "Just remember to pull the cord." He said laughing. This just made James more uneasy.

"Don't mind him he cried on his first jump." Another member of the airborne said.

"Shut it Alamo!"

"Any way let me introduce myself names Alamo Wheeler and this is Jack Stein." Alamo said. Alamo Had brown hair and grey eyes.

"My names Ellis Stratford this is my commanding officer James Pine. So did they tell you where we are jumping?"

"Some say the heart of the city others think we're jumping on the northern area of the city." Jack answered. We go the green light not long after I stood there watching soldiers jump out of the plane. When it was my turn I ran for the opening jumped out free-falling for about 10 seconds felling the wind around me I pulled the cord and my parachute came out and slowed my dissent down and was soon on the ground. I took of the chute and ran looking for a place to hide knowing that team rocket must have seen us.

I was looking for my squad when I ran in to Rocket barricade luck for me they didn't see me. I got past them with no problem and continued my search. I started to hear rifle fire coming from the west so 29th is already engaging. I ran in to Maya and Parker who were doing the same thing I was looking for our squad. We moved down streets and alleys looking for the squad when we heard the barking of Houndooms coming closer.

"Ellis we should leave." Maya said.

"I agree they'll find us if we stay here." Parker added.

"And if we do run they'll find us we stay low and don't fire."

We watched as a squad of rocket soldiers ran passed with their Pokémon.

"Where are they running?" I asked.

"Maybe it's the rest of our squad." Maya said.

"Or maybe some other unit come we've got to help." Parker said.

We walked down the street in direction the soldiers were running and found them engaged with in a firefight. We opened fire making quick work of the Rocket soldiers but stayed in cover I yelled to the unit we supported.

"This is Ellis Stratford Johto Insurgency 1st recon squadron."

"Colonel Olson Johto Insurgency 31st grenadier. I walked out into the street saw Olson along with members of the 31st.

"Ellis we need to take this city but our troops are scattered over a 25 mile radius."

"I know were scattered but my job is to find my squad."

"Ellis we need whatever soldiers we have and use them to take the city." Olson ordered.

CRACK!

A bullet went through Olson's head and everyone ran for cover. I started looking for muzzle flash as the sniper kept firing on us. I soon found the sniper the same time it found me but I was faster I fired two rounds into the window and the figure disappeared.

"Good shooting Ellis."

"Let's get in there I want to make sure it's dead." I said moving in to the building. We went up 3 flights of stairs be for we reached the floor the sniper was on. We found the sniper with a bullet in her arm she had black hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes. Parker walked up rifle aimed at her.

"Parker stand down." I said

"She killed Olson, we should kill her now."

"She a rocket assassin she might have needed Intel."

"Alright." Parker lowered his rifle.

We tied her hands and hands and loaded her into a Blackhawk helicopter that would transport her back to the beach head. We continued our search for our squad and soon found them held up in a house.

"James we have to take this city before night fall or this entire operation is at risk." I said before reloading my weapon.

"I understand Ellis and we have a plan. Team rocket is using the old Pokémon gym as their city Headquarters, we take them down it throws their soldiers into confusion."

"Great when do we leave?"

"Now."

It took us 30 minutes to get to the gym and another 30 to take it. We were inside we started gathering documents when a tank pulled up outside. I looked out the window to look at the tank it looked like a Russian T-80 but had a red R painted on the side. In the time it took for me to realize it was not friendly a tank round hit the side of the building throwing me to the ground. I could only watch as my squad fought like hell to escape the building as rocket soldiers stormed it. Then everything went dark.


	9. POW 129

Chapter 9: POW 129

I woke up in a white room hands bound to a wooden chair I looked around noticed a back panel against the wall knowing it was one way glass.

"I know someone's watching so might as well come in here." I said out loud then a man walked in he wore a Rocket uniform that showed he was of high rank.

"Let's make this easy" The Rocket commander started "You will tell us everything and we'll let you live starting with you name, rank and unit.

"Name Ellis rank Private Unit 1st recon squadron." I answered.

"Good next what nation do you hail from America, U.K, Germany."

"Johto."

"Ah so you're an insurgent. Well then who is in charge and where are they." He demanded.

"Sorry sir but that's classified." I stated.

"I will ask you again. Who is in command?" He asked more strictly.

"And I told you that is not up to me to decide." I yelled. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Ellis I thought we agreed to make this easy." He walked over to me when the phone on the wall started ringing. He walked over to answer it.

"It seems that the region manager want something else down with you." He walked over and in one blow knocked me out.

This time I awoke cell big enough for a few people I saw some Pokémorphs taking and I decide to pretend I was still unconscious.

"It's hopeless the insurgents will never win this war."

"The allied forces can't help their stuck fighting in Europe and the Americas."

I started laughing which gave away I was listening on their conversation.

"Looks like the new guys awake."

"What's so funny?" One asked.

"Well your information is outdated." I said still laughing.

"What do you mean do you have new information?" Another asked curiously.

"Yeah so let's see so about five days ago allied forces landed on the beaches of Sinnoh we took Pastoria and Sunnyshore the insurgents are getting stronger and Team rocket is starting to fall after the collapse of their invincible coastal defenses." I said still laughing.

"How do we know you're not lying." One of the asked.

"Because I landed on Pastoria beach, I saw my fiends fall I heard the guns, I was there when Team rocket pulled out of those trenches." I yelled not like be accused of lying.

"So how did you end up here?"

"In the process of taking Pastoria a tank shot at me and well I blacked out." I tried standing but collapsed in pain. I saw my hands and on top was a steel spike and a third on my chest I saw my reflection on a one of the cell bars my eyes are now red and not their normal brown, my hair was now blue with a black stripe down the middle, I now have blue jackal like ears and blue tail.

"Well that's new." I said to no one in general.

"You'll get the hang of it. By the why my names Arrow" Arrow is a Flareon morph cream blond hair and tail, blue eyes and red fox-like ears about 19 years old. "This is Adrian my younger brother." Adrian is leafeon morph brown eyes and blond hair with a strip of green that sticks up and a green leaf like tail about 9 years old. "And last is Jamie." Jamie a Vulpix morph she has brown fox ears and six brown fox tails she had brown hair and eyes about 16 years old.

"Names Ellis. Now what happens in this prison?"

"Most of the time its training other times they load us into trucks and have us dig trenches or build fortifications and in some situation they have work on the fence surrounding the prison." Arrow went on to explain that we were to be trained to fight for team rocket, to build strength by building fortifications, they would make us fight each other to train us in hand to hand combat. The next few weeks were mainly training I rifle training was the easiest for me due to me being a sharp shooter physical training too was easy the only part that was hard for me was training to use moves. I mainly trained with fire arms and knowing almost nothing about fighting using moves meant for Pokémon it ends in disaster. At the moment I'm fighting a Throh morph obviously a Rocket loyalist better yet this match was being watched by Sei the Zangoose morphs that tried to block my escape in Black thorn highlands. I was soon knocked down by the Throh morphs body slam. As a pulled myself up I was listening to the rocket instructor who I came to know as Mathews and Sei.  
"He pathetic, He can't even fight." Sei stated.

"But he is persistent and excellent with rifles and any fire arm." Mathews said.

"He's an insurgent do you know what he did in Black Thorn instructor?"

"No."

"He killed 30 honor guard soldiers and was able to get passed me." Sei said almost yelling.

"If he can kill our honor guard then we can use him against the allied special forces." Mathews said.

"Back to the part where he's an insurgent it will take months to get him to join us."

I stopped listening when a superpower went past my head I just gave up on using moves and just punched the Throh in the mouth and kicked him in the gut and walked away. No one tried to stop me as I made my way back my cell.

"So how was training?" Jamie asked as I was pushed in to my cell by a guard.

"What do you think, How was the working the fence?" I asked.

"I found some weak points we can get through. But we're not getting far without weapons."

"Don't worry, Arrow located the armory."

"Even if we do escape is doesn't change that we a 25 miles behind enemy lines." Jamie stated

"I know. But that's the least of our problems. Once they realized that we have escaped they'll be looking for us." I said before Adrian was pushed in by a guard.

"When are we escaping?" Adrian asked after the guard had moved on.

"That is up to your brother." Jamie said before Arrow came pushed into the cell.

"That would be tonight by the way." Arrow said "It's a strait shot to the armory which is weakly guarded then under the wire and make a run for allied lines." Arrow told us the plan.

That night I picked the cell door lock and we made our way to the armory. As expected no one's guarding it we quickly got in grabbed some weapons and I found my weapons then got out silently. Once outside we avoided patrols and spot lights as we made our way to the fence clipped some wires and got out and ran for the tree line before anyone noticed our escape. The only problem now is that we're 25 miles behind enemy lines.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

I am still accepting. here is the form if anyone needs it.

Gender (Male or Female)

Name

Age

personality

Species (Human or Pokemorph)

Faction (Insurgents, Team Rocket or Allied forces)

hair color

Eye color

Features (Height, if Pokemorph fur,feather or scale color )

Clothing

If Pokemorph 4 moves

Back story

Specialty (Riflemen, Sniper etc)

Weapon of choice (Barrett .50 Cal, M-16)

Also I am open to suggestions for future chapters whether it is battles or hanging around camp.


End file.
